Computers are known in the prior art that include peripherals integrated with the housing of the host computer. Such peripherals are often magnetic mass memories, badge or chip card readers. For performing maintenance of such computers, it is necessary for the technician to gain access to the peripheral and be able to remove the integrated peripheral.
A first solution that suggests itself is to provide a host computer housing in two parts, one of which can be removed from the other, making access to the defective peripheral possible.
The disadvantage of such a solution is particularly that the power to the computer must be cut because the grounding of the housing is disconnected by its being opened. This means that the data processing operation being performed at that time must be interrupted. Accordingly, this solution is inappropriate for industrial process control applications or communications applications, for example.
A solution to this problem, which is possible only for large systems and is not very satisfactory, consists in providing a replacement unit that is automatically connected in place of the defective unit. Such a solution is expensive, however, and furthermore the addressing facilities are not convenient to use.
In a certain number of applications, a need has arisen for repair that does not necessitate shutting down or disabling the host computer. Such a concept has led to the design of a complete computer made up of component units, based on so-called modular change and repair units or CRUs. Such a solution presents mechanical problems that are difficult to solve when standardization must be adhered to.
In fact, it is out of the question to provide specific peripherals adaptable to the CRU concept, once mass production or standardized production is to be done. Although peripheral dimensions (slimline format, 51/4 inches, or 31/2 inches) are well accepted in the profession, the same cannot be said for the connectors that make it possible to electrically connect the integrated peripheral to the interface circuits of the host computer.
In the prior art, one skilled in the art might be able to find a solution to problems resulting from standardization using techniques used to connect two connectors on printed circuits, in particular to adapt a pin connector of a first type to a pin connector of a second type. Such a solution is particularly satisfactory from the standpoint of reliability and applicability to industrial use. However, it does not work in the case where the connectors must be connected at indeterminate, undefined locations.